I Seduced You, Didn't I?
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Crepsley has a friend who is helping him train Darren so he'll be able to fight. She secretly loves him but he's dating Madame Truska. Will he ever find out? Better then it sounds. OC included.


_**Last night, when going through my movie collection ( which takes up 4 shelves of my book case and an under the bed storage box ) I found Cirque du Freak: Vampire's assistant so I decided to watch it. Half way through one of my favourite scenes ( mostly the ones with Crepsley in because he's rather hot!) I decided to write this little one shot. If you like it, I might write more one shots but if not, then I won't. Simple as pi! **_

_****__Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to anon and SarahShan whom both reminded me that I had spelled Larten wrong. Thanks guys.  
_

_**Please, Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

" Well Steve isn't going to be there to fight for you Darren. What if me and Luna aren't there? What if you're all alone in the dark with somebody who wants to kill you!" Crepsley shouted in the young boy's face before darting off into the shadows. From my place, perched high in a baron tree, I could see that Darren's eyes were filled with fear which excited me slightly as old habits die hard. The boy was afraid and scared but he needed it. For one, in the 80 years I had been travelling with him, Larten was finally right about something though he'd never hear it from me. The great vampire general had an ego to rival that of Mr Tiny's and I would not inflate it any more but I digress.

With a small sigh, I jumped from the solitude of my branch in order to help train the newest of those who joined the vampire ranks by my mentor's hand. Landing behind him without making an sound, I tapped his shoulder before jumping into another tree, the branch lower then my previous one. Though I was only about 15ft away, I could hear his heart racing and his breathing beginning to pick up. Thrill after thrill went down my spine, causing me to shiver in the relatively warm night air, all because of the sounds he was making. That was another thing that needed to be added onto the list of what he needed to be taught. If we were Vampaneze, we'd have had him slaughtered like an animal within the first couple of seconds. He's just lucky this wasn't real... lucky that I could remain somewhat controlled.

" Darren, as much as it pains me to admit this, and believe me when I say that it does, Larten is right. You either learn to fight or you learn to run but make a choice and stick to it or we'll all be killed." I murmured, my voice echoing through the scarcely populated woods that surrounded the cirque camp grounds. Moving beside him, I simply stared in hopes he'd feel my eyes on him. Always a good skill to perfect.

Suddenly he whipped around, his hand moving to pin me by my throat but I caught his wrist in my hand quickly, squeezing it gently as not to hurt him though a lot of concentration went onto that thought. Too much.

The adrenaline was coursing through my veins and the monster inside was begging to be released.

My cold dead heart began to race, pounding painfully against my chest and filling my sensitive ears with it's frantic beating. Against my wishes, I could feel my body begin to tense and my limbs coil up tightly, waiting for him to strike first. When he tried to swipe his nails across my face with his free hand, I took the chance he presented and pounced, knocking us both back onto the dirt. My hands pinned his above his head, my legs on either side of his body in order to keep him down. Body trembling, I slowly pulled my teeth away from his throat, trying to fight the impulse building inside of me.

In my mind, fighting strategies began spinning around, bouncing off of each other though it wasn't long before a thick fog of blood lust swirled between them. I was a warrior. Maybe not a general but I was a fighter... cold blooded. I didn't exactly want to lose control but deep down, I knew that it might benefit all involved if I relinquished a little over to the beast buried deep inside. If I did, he'd be scared and try to fight because of his survival instincts. If I nursed him, clucked over him like some mother hen, nothing would ever sink in. The danger of his situation wouldn't sink in and he desperately needed it to.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and allowed myself some freedom though remained restrained up to a certain point. Really, I only allowed my skin to tint itself from the pasty white he was used to to a more lilac sort of colour. Luckily, as I didn't feed from humans very often, my skin only ever changed if I lost it. Good indicator to those around me really because they couldn't rely on my hair colour as when I was human, I dyed it crimson in an attempt to be an individual so it stuck during the brief transformation. Not like I cared that much. I loved it.

You see, I was a vampire. I despised the idea of killing all of those whom I fed from so that was why I travelled the world with Crepsley and the cirque. However, I was first introduced to this existence in a battle against the damn Vampaneze.

I was just some stupid teenager who decided to hang around the city instead of returning home to a drunken father and high mother. It was when that I met my best friend, mentor and secret love but also when I met Gannen Hurst. He is my enemy and my creator. In simple terms, he turned me because he was losing and thought that I would embrace the bad blood he bled into my system. Bad blood sticks, I'll give him that, but I fought against him. I was so filled with anger when I realised what I was... when Larten told me what I was. After he fled, my ginger friend offered to help me which I accepted gratefully. Though, even to this day, I have to fight the bad blood in my system which had proven difficult over the years but getting slightly easier as every day passes. Someday, I hope that I'll be to defeat it all together.

" Come on Darren. You're alone. In the dark. Without us. With someone who wants to murder you! Don't just fucking lay there with fear on your face! Stop me!" I snarled, jumping off of him. His eyes widened slightly before he got to his feet. Inside, I was smirking but also wondering where Larten had gone. It really did annoy me when he randomly left though I didn't have long to dwell on it because Darren threw his fist towards my face. Once again, I had hold of his hand.

" Good but you have something better, your nails. Extend your fingers and follow through." Crepsley ordered from his place in the shadows. While the kid was distracted, I glanced around and found him instantly thanks to the heightened senses I had. Taking a step into the pale moon light, he demonstrated on a close by tree. Three deep claw marks were left behind, the cream coloured wood standing in stark contrast against the black bark. When our assistant tried to do the same, he began hopping around and shaking his hand.

" Ow! I think I just broke a nail.". Sensing that the fight was over, I took a couple of calming breaths and could feel my skin return back to normal. With a smile, I ran a hand through the long red curls then stared at the two men I was stuck with.

" Well, it's official. He's a wimp. He broke a nail! God, the world is going to end!". I cried sarcastically, running around the pair.

" Please, call the police! Darren Shan has broken a nail! Quick, ambulance.". I knew that I would've carried on doing it if not for my friend/mentor throwing his arm out, catching me around the waist. The touch itself was so simple yet it sent my heart beating like a jack hammer. Pulling me to his side slightly, he just shook his head.

" He needs blood Luna, that's all. I'll take him out. What about you? Will you be coming with us or going to your usual _hunting _ground?"

" What? She won't be coming with us?"

" No Darren. Luna has her own way of getting the blood she needs. Usually involving a low cut shirt, tight trousers and one of my jackets.". Why did he always sound so disapproving of my methods? It seemed okay to me. I bat my eyelashes, get them to take me home and then knock 'em out with my breath. Simple and I didn't have to transport them anywhere because they're already in bed!

" He's just jealous because he can't seduce the ladies like he used to be able to." I told the kid, smiling slightly before turning to Crepsley. Leaning up, I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then turned to flit back to camp but he tightened his hold, turning me to face him once more.

" I seduced you, didn't I?" he joked, lowering his face closer to mine. My breathing picked up. He was so close. We moved closer. My eyes closed. I could nearly taste him. Then...

" You're together! Since when? I always thought you were dating that woman with the beard.". _Go on Darren... keep reminding me._ I don't know what he saw in her! I was a vampire for god sake! I wouldn't die on him. He wouldn't have to be gentle or always think about his actions. He could just live in the moment because I wasn't fragile. I wouldn't break if he squeezed too hard.

" No Darren. It's an inside joke. Nothing more. Right Luna?"

" Yeah. It's a joke kid. He's not my type.". _Lie! I'm in love with him!_ With that said, I flitted back to the camp site and went to our tent. After dressing up in a tight pair of black leather pants, red and black corset, high heels and Larten's favourite jacket, I left in search of blood... literally.

* * *

_**Please comment, review, add to your favourites, tell your friends and do everything else with a story you adore! Thank you for reading! **_

_**Love you all. xxx**_


End file.
